


C is for can

by frijo



Series: 26 letters [3]
Category: Brokeback Mountain (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-03
Updated: 2008-09-03
Packaged: 2017-10-28 16:45:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/309930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frijo/pseuds/frijo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thanks to <a href="http://bcatjr.livejournal.com/profile">bcatjr</a> for the beta.</p>
    </blockquote>





	C is for can

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [bcatjr](http://bcatjr.livejournal.com/profile) for the beta.

1 can of beans, and Jack Twist got confirmed what he already knew. He couldn't stand beans.

12 cans of beans, and Jack Twist thought it could've been worse. At least no sleepin' in the cat-piss tent no more.

81 cans of beans, and Jack Twist decided beans weren't so bad after all. Not still with the taste of lean muscles lingering on his tongue.

365 cans of beans, and Jack Twist grew tired of them beans. Meat fattened on one's own land was so much better.

“Ennis, I'm starvin', let's go! Fuckin' fence won't run away from us.”


End file.
